Green Arrow (Batman: The Brave and The Bold)
History Clock King Green Arrow teamed up with Batman to stop Batman but the two ended up getting getting captured due to knockout gas hidden within Clock King's watch. The two escaped however, and eventually stopped Clock King. Journey to Camelot Green Arrow again joined Batman to stop a prison break. After he and Batman got sucked back in time Green Arrow and Batman went with Merlin to stop Morgan Le Fay. Fight with Gentlemen Ghost While tracking a criminal across London, Green Arrow and his sidekick Speedy encountered a nearly dead Batman and Deadman. They quickly helped free Batman from the trap and then took down Gentleman Ghost. The Blue Bowman While Green Arrow doesn't appear in "Deep Cover for Batman!", his Injustice Syndicate counterpart called The Blue Bowman appears. He is friends with Owlman and is much like Green Arrow. Tracking Batman After Owlman disguised himself as Batman and started committing crimes around the city Green Arrow teemed up with other heroes such as Plastic Man and Blue Beetle to stop him. After a brief encounter outside of a Bank with the real Batman Green Arrow and the others tracked him to an alley way where Batman aided by the Joker made there escape. However, when Owlman was able to capture Green Arrow and tie him up to a large target with a gigantic arrow ready to fire. During the following battle he was freed by a batman and helped take down Gentleman Ghost. And saves Batman's body. Mayhem of The Music Meister Green Arrow is placed under the musical spell of the Music Meister at the beginning of the episode along with fellow heroes Black Canary, and Aquaman; as well as the villains Clock King, Gorilla Grodd, and Black Manta. With them he steals a UN. communications satellite, meant to enhance the Meister's powers. He, along with everyone else on the planet are freed form his control after the Meister's defeat. It is revealed at the end that he has a crush on Black Canary when he sings his attractions to her at the end. Powers and Abilities *'Gymnast' *'Expert Archer' Equipment *'Trick Arrows:' including explosive arrows, trip arrows, electric arrows and his trademark Punching Bag arrow. Personality Green Arrow was cocky and over confident but shared a good relationship with Batman. He often teamed up with batman who he called bats. The two were often in competition and always seemed to tie. When Batman wasn't around however, he would sometimes make fun of him. He and his sidekick Speedy also shared a close relationship. Somewhere in his career Green Arrow met plastic man and developed a dislike of him. Appearances ''Batman: The Brave and The Bold'' *"The Rise of the Blue Beetle!" *"Day of the Dark Knight!" *"Dawn of the Dead Man!" *"Game Over for Owlman" *"Mayhem of the Music Meister!" See Also *Green Arrow (Batman: The Brave and the Bold)/Gallery Links *Coming Soon Category:Batman: The Brave and The Bold Characters